El Pequeño Resplandor
by Sad Rain-Bow
Summary: Durante su infancia, mucho antes de que el basketball se volviera algo importante en su vida, Kuroko Tetsuya conoció a Mikanishiki Hotaru, la pequeña luz de su vida. Luego de muchos incidentes, ambos entran a Seirin con sus objetivos claros: derrotar a la Generación Milagrosa y no dejar que nada los vuelva a separar otra vez. MaleOC/Posible yaoi.
1. Prólogo

**Este prólogo ha sido traído a ustedes gracias al manga y anime de** _ **Kuroko no Basket**_ **que, obviamente, no me pertenece. Lo único original aquí será el OC y los ligeros cambios en la trama.**

…

El viento de inicios de primavera trajo consigo el ánimo de los gritos de los estudiantes que, en una gran multitud, invitaban a todos los alumnos recién llegados a unirse a algún club. Entre la gran multitud, se podía observar una cabeza del color del cielo crepuscular junto a otra del mismo tono claro que el cielo de ese día.

-¡¿No te interesa el rugby?!

-¿Alguna vez has jugado al shougi?

-¡Si eres japonés, deberías jugar al béisbol!

-¡Natación! ¡Es genial!

-¡Ah! Tú, ¿te gustan los libros? ¿Qué te parece el club de literatura?

-No, esto es un manga, así que...

Ignorado por la mayoría de los estudiantes aglomerados en el patio, un chico de expresión vacía y cabello celestino miró al que caminaba a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡No es nada, sólo me sigue sorprendiendo tu falta de presencia!

-Ah, ya veo...

Ambos chicos se detuvieron un momento frente a un cartel que indicaba la posición de los puestos de cada club. La mirada de ambos fue al mismo punto.

 _"Basketball"_

-Bueno… ¡Vamos, Kuro-chan!

...

-Vale, escribe tu nombre y tu número de estudiante aquí-Dijo la actual entrenadora del club de basketball, Aida Riko-Entonces... ¿De qué escuela media vienes y tus objetivos?

Repitiendo lo mismo por más de quinta vez, la castaña se dedicó a analizar las capacidades del, quizás, próximo miembro del club hasta que éste hubo terminado, lo despidió alegre y comenzó a contar las hojas que hasta el momento había recibido.

- _Unas dos... diez personas como mucho_ -Soltó un suspiro- _Tal vez necesitemos algunos más..._

Mientras mentalmente le deseaba suerte a los que habían ido a reclutar miembros a la multitud, fue interrumpida por una extraña visión.

-He traído a un nuevo estudiante-Frente a ella vió a Koganei Shinji, uno de los miembros del club, siendo jalado por una bestia de cabello rojo y negro.

-¿El equipo de basketball es aquí?

-Sí...-Respondió, tratando de observar correctamente la imagen frente a ella.

La bestia en cuestión era alta, muy alta, y poseía unas cejas extrañas, rojas al igual que su cabello. Su expresión era intimidante, pero llena de pasión.

Decidió no dejarse llevar por las apariencias.

-Supongo que ya lo sabías, pero nuestra escuela abrió el año pasado-Explicó calmada mientras Koganei le ofrecía algo de té al pelirrojo-Todos los mayores son gente de segundo año, así que alguien con tu cuerpo inmediatamente...

-No me importa nada de eso, dame un papel-El pelirrojo dijo antes de tomar algo de té-Escribo mi nombre y me largo.

No supo más que obedecer. En pocos segundos el pelirrojo le devolvió el formulario ahora completo. Lo leyó con atención.

Al parecer Seirin tenía el honor de tener a Kagami Taiga, llegado desde una escuela americana, caminando por sus pasillos.

-No importa cómo lo mires, no parece un chico normal-Pensó para si misma Riko. Se dió cuenta de algo justo cuando Kagami se disponía a irse-¿Eh? ¿No escribiste tus objetivos?

-Ninguno en particular-Murmuró mientras aplastaba el vaso que anteriormente contenía té-Después de todo, el basketball en Japón-Riko vio impactada como Kagami lanzaba el vaso arrugado directamente al bote de basura mientras permanecía dándole la espalda-Es igual en todos lados.

Aún sorprendida por el impresionante lanzamiento, logró captar una mirada extraña del pelirrojo antes de que se alejara, pero no pensó demasiado en ello en ese momento.

-¡Impresionante!-Exclamó el chico a su lado-¡¿De verdad es un novato?!

-Por supuesto, pero me gustaría saber por qué te cogió del cuello y te trajo hasta aquí...

-Esto...-Murmuró Koganei antes de notar algo-Ah, te olvidaste de coger unos formularios de registro.

-¿Eh? Lo siento, err...-Miró sorprendida las dos hojas extendidas por el chico- _Kuroko... Tetsuya y... Mikanishiki Hotaru..._ -Trataba de recordar a esos dos chicos, pero su mente parecía haber borrado todo recuerdo de ellos-... Espera, ¡¿Vienen del equipo de basket de la escuela Teiko?!

-¡¿Ese tan famoso?! ¡¿Ese Teiko?!

-¡¿Además, si son de primer año eso no significa que son de la "Generación Milagrosa"?!-Buscó insistentemente en sus recuerdos, tratando de recordar sus caras-¡¿Por qué he olvidado la cara de esos genios?! ¡Y el chico que viene de América...! ¡¿Qué pasa con los novatos este año?!

...

-Podría haber ido yo a completar la hoja, Kuro-chan.

-Podrías haberlo dicho.

-¡No me diste tiempo de hacerlo! ¡¿Ni siquiera te presentaste, verdad?!

-Pensé que sería innecesario.

-Siempre haces lo mismo, Kuro-chan...

-De cualquier forma, la clase pronto comenzará.

-¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto?

-Vamos, Hotaru-kun.

-¡Esperame, Kuro-chan!

...

Las clases del primer día acabaron. Kagami Taiga se dirigió entonces impaciente al gimnasio para comenzar con las actividades del club de basketball.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Parece que todos los de primer año están aquí!

Kagami miró a su alrededor con algo de pereza, todos parecían oler igual de débiles.

- _Tal vez me equivoqué al venir aquí..._ -Pensó para si mismo.

-Oye, esa mánager es linda, ¿no?-Escuchó a alguien susurrar

-Ella es de segundo año, ¿verdad? Si tan solo fuera un poco más sexy...

-Tontos, están equivocados-Un pelinegro con gafas dijo después de golpear en la cabeza a los chicos que hablaban.

Vió con interés como la entrenadora se presentaba, dejando a la mayoría perplejos.

-¡¿No es él?!-Un chico apuntó al anciano que permanecía sentado desde hace un rato.

-Ese es nuestro consejero, Takeda-sensei-Respondió la castaña-Ahora que ya han conocido a Takeda-sensei... ¡Quítense las camisas!

-¡¿Ehhh?!-Kagami debía admitirlo, ni él se esperaba eso.

De cualquier forma decidió no perder el tiempo y hacer lo que la chica pedía. Al verlo, poco a poco los demás miembros lo imitaron. Todos excepto un chico a su lado, que permanecía sonriente mientras escuchaba con atención.

-Oye, deberías quitarte la camisa-El chico lo miró, sus orbes anaranjados, al igual que su cabello, lo miraron con interés.

-¡No te preocupes, no juego basketball después de todo!-Lo miró extrañado antes de volver la vista hacía la entrenadora que analizaba detenidamente a cada uno de los nuevos. Pronto llegó hasta donde él estaba.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó.

Riko ya llevaba un tiempo observando sin decir nada. El chico de las gafas llamó la atención de la chica, que se disculpó nerviosa para voltear la vista hacía el siguiente en la hilera.

...

-¿Eh? ¿No te has quitado la camisa?-Vio con interés al chico frente a ella, tenía su cabello hasta la altura de los hombros, liso y de un tono cítrico bastante inusual, al igual que sus ojos.

-Ah, pensé que no debería hacerlo, ya que no planeó ser un jugador-El chico respondió sonriente mientras cerraba sus ojos-¡Quiero ser el mánager!

-Ah, ya veo...-Perpleja, pero no extrañada (pues ella misma era entrenadora, contrario a lo que su género usualmente se dedicaba), preguntó-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Hotaru. Mikanishiki Hotaru-Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder mientras los otros de segundo año soltaban fuertes exclamaciones. ¿Acaso era uno de los chicos de Teiko? ¡¿Y quería ser asistente?!-¡Encantado, entrenadora!

-Bueno, no hay problema con que seas asistente pero...-Miró a su alrededor-¿Está aquí Kuroko-kun?-Repaso el lugar con la mirada, tal vez había decidido no venir aquel día, pues no veía a nadie cuyas habilidades gritaran "Teiko" en ese momento.

-¡Ah, entrenadora!-Mikanishiki llamó su atención-¡Aquí está Kuro-chan!

Vió al chico. Era ligeramente más bajo que Hotaru, quién permanecía detrás sujetándolo de los hombros amistosamente, y tenía el cabello y los ojos, sin emoción, del color del cielo.

Riko había visto más de dos veces y no se había percatado de su presencia.

No pudo evitar lanzar un grito.

-Perdón-El chico dijo-Yo soy Kuroko.

...

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí?!-Escuchó al de gafas preguntar.

-He estado aquí desde el principio.

-¿Qué? ¿Estos chico eran parte de la Generación Milagrosa?-Los otros miembros de segundo año se acercaron a donde la entrenadora y ambos chicos permanecían-No pueden haber sido titulares, ¿verdad?

-He jugado en partidos-Respondió Kuroko con su voz monótona.

-Yo jugué por un tiempo en la segunda cadena-Mikanishiki le siguió.

- _¿Generación Milagrosa? ¿Qué es eso?_ -Kagami miró con atención- _¡¿Quién demonios son estos chicos?!-_ La duda no permanecería en su cabeza por mucho tiempo.

 _-Hey, necesito preguntarte algo sobre la escuela media Teiko y la no sé qué milagrosa._

…

Con el cielo comenzando a oscurecerse, Kuroko Tetsuya y Mikanishiki Hotaru entraron a un local de comida rápida.

-Yo iré a comprar-El de cabello anaranjado le dijo al otro, que ya se había sentado en una mesa cerca de las ventanas-¿Lo mismo de siempre, Kuro-chan?

-Sí-Respondió mirando al otro-Gracias, Hotaru-kun.

-¡No te muevas de ahí!-Escuchó exclamar al otro con una sonrisa antes de dirigirse a la fila para ordenar.

- _Será una malteada de vainilla para mí y papas fritas para él...-_ Mirando por la ventana, la mente de Kuroko le devolvió el ahora agridulce recuerdo de sus horas aquí durante su época en Teiko.

 _-¡¿Sólo comerán eso?!_

 _-Los dos deberían alimentarse mejor, o no crecerán._

 _-¿Pero no es más lindo un Kuro-chan pequeñito?_

 _-..._

 _-Tus chistes apestan, Hotarucchin_.

Volvió a la realidad al ver sentarse a Kagami Taiga, su compañero del club de basketball, frente a él. Comiendo una hamburguesa, de las muchas que tenía en una bandeja, miraba por la ventana sin darse cuenta de su presencia por unos momentos.

-¡¿Gwoh?!-Exclamó Kagami atragantandose con la hamburguesa al percatarse finalmente.

-Hola-Saludó-¿Todavía estás creciendo, verdad?

-¡¿De dónde...?! ¡Espera, ¿qué haces aquí?!

-Esa es una pregunta grosera, Gami-kun.

Mikanishiki, portando una bandeja con sólo una malteada y papas fritas, hizo un pequeño puchero antes de sentarse junto a Kuroko.

-Deberías tratar mejor a tus compañeros, Gami-kun-Dijo antes de darle la malteada al chico a su lado-¡Toma, Kuro-chan!

-Ah, gracias...

 _-_ ¿A quién diablos llamas Gami-kun?-Las quejas de Kagami fueron a oídos sordos- _¡¿Estos chicos eran de los mejores de Japón?!_ -Kagami suspiró-Como sea... Quédense conmigo un rato.

...

Mientras permanecía debajo de la canasta de una cancha de basketball, con sólo algunas farolas alumbrando, Kagami Taiga miró a los dos chicos frente a él.

El más alto de los dos, Mikanishiki, lo miraba con curiosidad mientras el otro se dedicaba a observar con su expresión vacía.

-Tú-Miró a Kuroko-¿Qué estás escondiendo?

Esperó con impaciencia que alguna emoción pudiera leerse en los ojos celestes del chico, pero nada surgió.

-Yo estuve en Estados Unidos hasta mi segundo año de secundaria...-Comenzó-He estado desconcertado desde que regresé por lo bajo que están los niveles aquí. Yo no busco jugar basketball por diversión-En ese momento creyó ver algo en los ojos de Kuroko, pero no logró identificar qué era-Quiero jugar un juego serio que realmente me mueva-Dejó de mirar a Kuroko para fijar su vista en Mikanishiki-He oído todo acerca de ustedes, de la supuestamente invencible Generación Milagrosa de nuestro año. Ustedes estaban en ese equipo, ¿verdad? Tengo un gran sentido para saber qué tan buenos son los demás, pero hay algo que no está bien con ustedes. Los débiles deberían oler como débiles, pero tú... a pesar de no jugar hueles como si fueras fuerte-Volvió a mirar a Kuroko-Y tú, a pesar de parecer débil, no hueles a nada y tu fuerza tampoco tiene olor. Muéstrame qué tan buena es realmente tú Generación Milagrosa.

-Qué suerte-Escuchó decir a Kuroko-Yo también esperaba poder jugar contra tí.

-E-Espera... ¡¿Kuro-chan?!-Con una mirada de preocupación, Mikanishiki recibió la chaqueta del uniforme que Kuroko se acababa de quitar-¡¿En qué estás pensando ahora?!

-Un uno a uno-Kuroko lo miró sosteniendo el balón naranja en sus brazos.

-Ha...-Kagami rió-¿Quieres hacerlo?

...

Hotaru suspiró al ver como el rostro de Kagami iba cambiando de emoción a decepción durante su juego con Kuroko.

- _Siempre haces cosas precipitadas, Kuro-chan..._ -Soltó una pequeña sonrisa antes de caminar hacia Kagami, que se había detenido en medio de la cancha mientras Kuroko buscaba el balón.

-¿Qué opinas, Gami-kun?-Le preguntó al pelirrojo que se mantenía con los puños apretados.

-Debes estar bromeando... ¡¿Has estado escuchando?!-Saltó ligeramente ante el grito de Kagami, rápidamente se acercó a Kuroko, colocándose frente a él en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control-¡¿Qué tanto sobre-estimas tus habilidades para pensar que puedes vencerme?! ¡No puedo creer lo arrogantemente que me desafiaste!

-Te equivocas-Kuroko respondió con su tono calmado habitual-¿No es obvio que Kagami-kun es el más fuerte? Sabía eso desde antes de que empezáramos.

Justo al terminar de decir eso, Kagami le apartó bruscamente para alzar a Kuroko desde el cuello de su camisa.

-¡¿Es que quieres una pel-?!-Kagami no alcanzó a terminar al sentir como su mano era jalada lejos de la camisa del de cabello celeste-¡No te metas, Mikanishiki!

-Deja de comportarte como un niño, Kagami-Le respondió con el ceño fruncido, abrazando protectoramente a Kuroko-Kuro-chan sólo quería ver qué tan bien jugabas.

-¿Qué?-Kagami suspiró para llevarse una mano al rostro-Increíble...

-¿Estás bien, Kuro-chan...?

-Sí, pero...-Kuroko avanzó para mostrarle el balón a Kagami-Disculpa...

-Ya es suficiente. No estoy interesado en los débiles. Y Mikanishiki no juega, ¿verdad?-El pelirrojo volteó para ir a buscar sus cosas-Déjame decirte una última cosa: Deberías dejar el basketball-El de cabello anaranjado frunció el ceño aunque las palabras no fueran dirigidas a él-No importa qué frases bonitas me puedas decir sobre el esfuerzo, es un hecho innegable que se necesita talento en esta sociedad y tú no tienes talento para el basketball.

-No acepto eso-Kagami miró a Kuroko extrañado-Primero que nada, amo el basketball. Y no comparto tu opinión. No me importa quién es fuerte o débil-Mikanishiki sonrió, mirando a Kuroko caminar hacía la luz anaranjada de la farola en medio de la oscuridad de la noche-No soy como tú. Yo soy una sombra.

Observó la expresión sobresaltada de Kagami, tal vez queriendo preguntar algo más, antes de dirigirse hacía Kuroko.

-Vámonos, Hotaru-kun-El de cabello anaranjado asintió sonriente para comenzar a caminar a su lado-Nos vemos mañana, Kagami-kun.

...

-¡Podría haber sido peligroso, Kuro-chan!-Mikanishiki comenzó a regañarlo mientras caminaba a su lado-¡Gami-kun parece tener su lado agresivo también!

-¿En verdad?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡¿No lo has notado?!

-Pero, si cualquier cosa hubiera pasado, Hotaru-kun me hubiera defendido, ¿verdad?-Miró con interés como el de cabello anaranjado desvió la mirada-Así que habría estado bien.

-Eres un tonto, Kuro-chan...-Escuchó a Mikanishiki suspirar antes de sentir como suavemente tomaba su mano-Me preocupa dejarte solo otra vez...

Al escuchar eso, los recuerdos de ese día volvieron a la mente de Kuroko. El día en que creyó que la pequeña luz que siempre estaba a su lado se apagaría por primera vez.

 _-N-No llores, Tetsuya..._

 _-Estaré bien... así que..._

 _-No te rindas, ¿sí...?_

-¿Kuro-chan...?-Mikanishiki lo miraba con preocupación-¿Qué pasa?

-No es nada...

No dejo que los recuerdos del pasado y la ansiedad del futuro interrumpieran sus pensamientos otra vez, después de todo, Hotaru estaba con él ahora mismo.

- _Siempre estaremos juntos, ¿verdad...?_ -Sintiendo la calidez de la mano del otro chico, Kuroko Tetsuya no pudo evitar preguntarse cuándo esta escena familiar se desvanecería. Apretó más la mano de su amigo de la infancia para mirar hacia el frente.

No importa qué, Hotaru y él vencerán a la Generación Milagrosa y les mostrarán su basketball.

No permitiría que Hotaru fuera arrebatado de su lado una vez más.

…

 **Dato: 'Mikanishiki' está compuesto de: Mikan (Mandarina) + Ishi (Piedra) + [Tsu] - Ki (Luna). Su nombre, Hotaru, significa luciérnaga.**


	2. Objetivos Claros

**Este capítulo ha sido traído a ustedes gracias al manga y anime de _Kuroko no Basket_ que, obviamente, no me pertenece. Sin embargo, Mikanishiki Hotaru sí es mío.**

 **...**

El día estaba lluvioso, pero no especialmente frío. Dentro del gimnasio, algunos miembros del club de basketball de Seirin calentaban mientras otros sólo mataban el tiempo charlando. Lejos de todos ellos, Mikanishiki Hotaru terminaba de revisar la información que había recibido de la entrenadora, Aida Riko, sobre sus senpais de segundo año.

- _Todos parecen ser bastante hábiles…_ -Repasando todo varias veces, Mikanishiki trataba de memorizar la máxima cantidad de información posible.

-¡Muy bien, reúnanse todos!-La entrenadora de pronto gritó-¡Vamos a tener un mini-partido 2do año vs 1er año!

-¿Qué? ¿Un mini-partido?

-No puedo creer que ya jugaremos con los mayores...

Mientras los de primer año hablaban, Mikanishiki buscó atentamente a cierto chico. Su falta de presencia muchas veces era un problema, pero con el paso del tiempo había comenzado a poder predecir en qué lugar probablemente estaría. Lo único que quedaba era observar esos lugares con mucho detenimiento.

- _¡Ah, lo encontré!_ -Sonriendo para sí mismo, el de cabello anaranjado se dirigió a donde cierto chico de cabello cerúleo se encontraba-¡Kuro-chan!

-Hotaru-kun, ¿sucede algo?-Con su voz monótona de siempre y su expresión vacía, Kuroko Tetsuya era un enigma para la mayoría de las personas, excepto él.

-No, sólo quería saber cómo estabas-Agitando el cabello de Kuroko, buscó transmitirle algo de calma-Estás nervioso, ¿verdad?

-No...-Murmuró suavemente-Aunque ellos llegaron a las finales en su prim-

-¡No te preocupes, sé que lo harás bien!-Interrumpió al chico colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros con fuerza-¡Estoy seguro de ello!

-... Gracias, Hotaru-kun-Hotaru sabía que con sólo esa sonrisa casi imperceptible podía ser feliz.

-Esfuérzate al máximo, ¿sí?

...

En el centro de la cancha, rodeada por todos los jugadores, Aida Riko se preparó para lanzar el balón. Mitobe y Kagami esperaban el silbido de inicio para saltar.

- _¡Aquí vamos!_ -La castaña lanzó el balón- _¡Muestren lo que son capaces de hacer!_

Kagami logró alcanzar el balón rápidamente antes de que Mitobe lo hiciera. El balón anaranjado término entonces en las manos del número 7 de su equipo, que dribleó un poco antes de darle un pase al pelirrojo. Kagami se dirigió a toda velocidad a hacer una clavada, y lo consiguió.

- _Es impresionante..._ -Riko vió la clavada de Kagami con asombro- _Son mejores de lo que esperaba... Tal fuerza destructiva sin pulir, su juego intuitivo... ¡Es como un tigre!_

El partido transcurrió, los de primer año llevaban una sorpresiva ventaja de 3 puntos sobre los de segundo año, que ya comenzaban a planear una estrategia para contrarrestar las jugadas de los del primer año.

-Gami-kun está luciéndose mucho, ¿verdad, entrenadora?-Sintió la voz de Mikanishiki a su lado, lo miró para observar cómo atentamente éste tomaba notas del partido.

-Sí, ellos ya deberían haberse dado cuenta de ello...

- _Por otra parte, Kuro-chan aún no se acostumbra al equipo..._ -La castaña creyó escuchar a Hotaru decir algo, pero su atención se encontraba en la cancha donde Hyuuga y los otros finalmente habían comenzado a bloquear a Kagami.

Utilizando a dos jugadores incluso cuando Kagami se encontraba lejos del balón, los de segundo año pronto estuvieron a la delantera por más del doble de puntuación.

...

-Son buenos-Con la respiración agitada, los de primer año se encontraban pensando en las posibilidades.

-No hay forma de que podamos ganar...

-Ya tuve suficiente-Al escuchar eso, los nervios de Kagami, ya en su límite, se rompieron.

-¿Suficiente?-Por si no fuera poco ya tener al chico inútil que sólo servía para hablar cosas profundas, el pelirrojo debía soportar a esos compañeros pesimistas. No le importo jalar a uno de ellos-¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Sintiendo toda la ira en su interior, Kagami nunca vió venir un golpe por detrás de sus rodillas.

-Por favor, cálmate-Por supuesto, debía ser Kuroko.

-Bastardo...-Ya comenzaba a desesperarse, antes de darse cuenta ya estaba tratando de golpear al de expresión vacía, quien con sorpresiva agilidad parecía esquivar todo.

-¡Kagami, deja a Kuro-chan!-Y ahora aparecía el eterno guardián de Kuroko para complicar aún más el asunto.

-¡Sal de aquí, Mikanishiki!

…

Aún siendo el árbitro, quien debe estar consciente de todos los jugadores de la cancha, Aida Riko no pudo evitar preguntarse a si misma desde cuando Kuroko Tetsuya había estado jugando. Era como si el chico siempre estuviera fuera de su radar.

-De cualquier forma...-Riko suspiró-¡Mikanishiki-kun, sal de ahí! ¡Kagami-kun, deja de intentar matar a Kuroko-kun!

-¡¿A quién llamas molesto?! ¡El único molesto aquí es él!

-¡Kuro-chan no es molesto! ¡Si le haces cualquier cosa te lo devolveré diez veces más fuerte!

-¡Están Escuchando?!-Dando un suspiro, la castaña no pudo si no preguntarse qué había hecho Seirin para recibir a aquellos novatos.

...

Le sacó la lengua a Kagami por última vez antes de dirigirse hacia afuera de la cancha de basketball. Kuroko le había asegurado que no tenía ningún problema, pero Hotaru no estaba de ánimos para obedecer todo lo que Kuroko dijera, no importa cuanto le preocupara.

- _Estúpido Gami-kun... Bakagami..._ -Le devolvería todo en algún momento al pelirrojo, nadie osaba intentar golpear a Kuroko y quedaba sin castigo. Era su deber protegerlo.

El partido continuo, solamente quedaban tres minutos para el final y la puntuación iba en 15-31, con los de segundo año a la cabeza. Sin embargo el aura del juego pronto comenzó a cambiar.

- _Ya era hora..._ -Hotaru sonrió con emoción al ver a uno de los de primer año darle un pase a Kuroko, quien finalmente comenzaba a mostrar sus verdaderos colores.

Con un sorpresivo pase llegado de la nada, Furihata recibió el balón e hizo un punto rápidamente. Los de segundo año se quedaron desconcertados mientras la entrenadora al lado del de cabello anaranjado parecía ligeramente inquieta. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que descubrieran lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ahora, incluso con Kagami bloqueado, poco a poco los de primer año comenzaron a anotar gracias a los pases que parecían venir de la nada. Sin embargo, todos seguían sin entender qué estaba ocurriendo en la cancha.

-¿Interesada, entrenadora?-Le habló a la chica que observaba todo . Aún permanecía impactada-¿Conoce sobre la _misdirection_?

-Sí, una técnica usada con apenas un toque de mano... Kuroko-kun está dirigiendo la atención de sus oponentes lejos de él...-Bajando cada vez más su tono, la castaña comenzó a murmurar para si misma-He escuchado rumores, pero no pensé que existiera...

-¿Qué cosa, entrenadora?

-¡El sexto miembro fantasma de la Generación Milagrosa!-Finalmente Riko había comprendido todo, Mikanishiki no pudo sino sonreír orgulloso. La entrenadora ahora no negaría la habilidad que sólo Kuroko poseía.

En la cancha, Kuroko seguía pasando la pelota, burlando por completo la defensa de los de segundo año hasta finalmente lograr una división de 1 punto en el marcador.

-¡Tú puedes, Kuro-chan!-Con Riko aún perpleja a su lado, Mikanishiki no pararía de animar a Kuroko.

Después de todo era lo único que podía hacer.

...

Con pocos segundos restantes para el final del partido, Kagami vió a Kuroko recibir el balón y comenzar a correr hacia la canasta.

- _¡Ese estúpido...!_ -Rápidamente corrió detrás de él, si su instinto no le fallaba...- _¡Obviamente ese tiro no entrará!_

Los de primer año vieron con horror cómo el balón dio un rebote lejos de la canasta, pero al instante sus ojos se llenaron de esperanza al ver a Kagami saltar para coger el tiro.

-¡Es por eso que odio a los débiles!-Gritó el pelirrojo antes de encestar-Debes disparar bien, idiota.

Kagami Taiga no sabía explicar el porqué, pero por alguna razón se había divertido durante el partido, aún con todas las molestias y su pequeña pelea con Kuroko. Había sido divertido.

...

-¡No te muevas de ahí, Kuro-chan!

Sentado en su lugar de siempre, aún ligeramente acalambrado por el partido, Kuroko observó la rutina siendo cumplida una vez más.

Con un pequeño agregado.

-Hola-Vió a Kagami toser y tragar pesadamente la hamburguesa que hace unos momentos había mordido antes de mirarlo acusadoramente.

-¿De dónde saliste?-Le preguntó con una mueca de disgusto-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Esperando a Hotaru-kun. Yo estaba aquí primero-Le explicó al pelirrojo antes de sentir un peso adicional encima de su cabeza.

-Le gustan las malteadas de vainilla de aquí-Escucho al recién llegado de cabello anaranjado decir-¡Aunque no lo parezca Kuro-chan es muy dulce!

-...Gracias, Hotaru-kun-Miró la malteada que el chico le extendió con una sonrisa antes de tomarla.

Frente a ellos, Kagami soltó una pequeña risa sarcástica.

-Vayan a otro lado-Por alguna razón, la sonrisa del otro le causó molestias.

-No quiero.

-Deberías aprender modales, Gami-kun.

-¡Si alguien nos ve, pensará que somos amigos!-El pelirrojo miró a su alrededor nervioso.

-¡Eso es cruel, Gami-kun!

-Este es nuestro lugar favorito-Soltó mientras Mikanishiki asentía y reposaba su cabeza contra la suya, tal vez queriendo sentir la tranquilidad que Kuroko desprendía- _¿Aún le molesta Kagami-kun?_

Kagami suspiró antes de lanzarle una hamburguesa a cada uno. Manteniendo su expresión vacía, Kuroko dejó su malteada de vainilla para tomar ambas hamburguesas antes de que cayeran. Sabía que con las torpes manos de Mikanishiki sería imposible atraparlas.

-No me gustan los tipos que apestan en el basketball pero...-Kuroko vio sorprendido cómo Kagami formó una sonrisa mucho más amable que la anterior-Te ganaste uno de esos. Y espero que así dejes de decir que no tengo malos modales, Mikanishiki.

-Aún no te perdono por intentar golpear a Kuro-chan, Gami-kun.

-¡¿Qué eres, su madre?!

-¡Sólo estás celoso de nuestra hermosa unión!-Mikanishiki tomó su mano libre (pues la otra aún sostenía las hamburguesas) y se la enseñó al pelirrojo, casi presumiendo al respecto.

-¿Por qué estaría celoso de eso...?-Kagami, aún desconcertado, volvió a sonreír.

Kuroko observó todo, queriendo guardar cada instante en su memoria.

...

Con las luces nocturnas rodeandolos, Kagami vió a Kuroko y Mikanishiki caminar junto a él en un cómodo silencio. Con Kuroko al centro, decidió preguntar:

-¿Qué tan fuerte es la Generación Milagrosa?-Kagami notó como el ambiente se tensó ligeramente al decir aquello, pero continuó- Si yo jugara contra ellos ahora, ¿cómo lo haría?

-Serías destruido instantáneamente-El más bajo respondió.

-Siendo Gami-kun como es, definitivamente-El de cabello anaranjado se burló.

-¿Tienes que ponerlo así?-Resopló-¿Quién es el cruel ahora, Mikanishiki?

-Sigues siendo tú...

-Los cinco prodigios han ido a jugar a sus propias escuelas-Prestó atención a lo dicho por la sombra, sintiendo su sangre calentarse con cada palabra-Probablemente una de esas escuelas se pondrá en la cima.

Esperando a que la luz del semáforo cambiase de color rojo a verde, soltó una risa.

-Eso es genial. Esas son el tipo de cosas que encienden un fuego en mí-La atención del de cabello cerúleo y la del de cabello anaranjado se centró en él-Lo he decidido. Los aplastaré a todos ellos y me convertiré en el mejor jugador de Japón.

-Eres demasiado arrogante, Gami-kun...

-¡¿Qué?!

-A decir verdad, yo tampoco creo que eso sea posible.

-¡Oye!-El pelirrojo sintió sus nervios encenderse-¡¿Acaso ambos tienen algo contra mí?

-Si es que tienes un talento oculto, eso no lo sé pero...-Comenzó el chico con la malteada-Por lo que he visto, no les llegarías ni a los pies-La luz cambió a verde y Kuroko y Mikanishiki avanzaron por delante de él-Tu no puedes hacerlo solo. Yo también me he decidido-Kagami miró atentamente al chico frente a él-Yo soy una sombra, pero entre más fuerte sea la luz, más oscura será la sombra y más acentuará el brillo de la luz. Yo seré la sombra de tu luz y te haré el mejor jugador de Japón.

Escuchando todo ese parloteo profundo y lleno de metáforas, Kagami sonrió antes de mirar al de cabello anaranjado.

-¿Y tú, Mikanishiki?

-Al parecer tendré que ayudarte...-El de cabello anaranjado suspiró-Después de todo, si algo le pasa a la luz, la sombra también será afectada.

-En otras palabras, sólo importa que nada le pase a Kuroko, ¿verdad?

-Exacto, Gami-kun.

Tal vez fue por lo absurdo de la situación, pero Kagami no pudo evitar sonreír, esos dos le sacaban de sus cabales constantemente, pero ese tipo de situaciones, con sólo las luces nocturmas y una conversación casual, habían tocado cierto punto que le agradó. Con la mirada vacía de Kuroko y la expresión sarcástica de Mikanishiki observando, murmuró:

-Hagan lo que quieran.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo-Y al igual que él, una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible se dibujó en el rostro de Kuroko-Y estoy seguro que Hotaru-kun te cuidará bien, Kagami-kun.

-Espera... ¿No vas a comenzar a tratarme igual que a Kuroko, verdad?

-No seas estúpido, Gami-kun. ¡Kuro-chan es especial!

-Eso es un alivio...

-¡Pero no te preocupes, me aseguraré de cuidarte y enseñarte modales de una vez por todas!

-¡No lo hagas!

Los tres siguieron su camino, entre las envolventes luces y sombras de la ciudad nocturna.

...

 **Un capítulo con demasiados cambios de punto de vista en muy poco tiempo, pero esa es la forma en la que me gusta narrar.** **Por alguna razón el prólogo es más largo que el primer capítulo pero considerando que la mayoría de él era contenido del manga/anime, supongo que está bien...**

 _ **Dejar un comentario nunca ha matado a nadie, por lo que si te gustó (o no te gustó y quieres hacer una crítica constructiva) y quieres decirlo u opinar cualquier cosa, eres libre de hacerlo.**_


End file.
